Revenge Is...Orange?
by Wezen Solo
Summary: Homework, love notes, a food fight. It's all here in this little L/J fic. PG for "shut-up" a couple times. Have fun reading! :)


"Revenge Is.Orange?"  
  
Angel Solo  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have no wish to be sued, therefore I'll just come right out and say it. I OWN NOTHING! Well, I do own Natalie, Lauren, and the nicknames. It's not nice to take things without asking, so please ask in a review [(] if you want to use them. I own something! ::does happy dance:: I just realized I own something besides the title "Band Geek"! I feel so special!  
  
A/N I'm finally here! I've been reading here for about a year but I just signed up an account. This is my first try at an L/J so please be kind! R/R please! On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do teachers have to give us so much homework?! Do they just love to torture us?"  
  
"Yes Lily, they love to torture us with homework. We've in our 6th year, you should know this by now."  
  
"I know, I know, but-"  
  
"Hey Lauren," Sirius put on a ridiculous face that quite resembled a certain Severus Snape. "Hiiiiii Liiiiilllllly."  
  
"Oh shut up Si, it's not my fault Snape has a crush on me." She shuddered. James strolled casually up behind them.  
  
"You're right Lil, it's not your fault. It's Nat's. Right Nat?"  
  
"Call me Nat one more time and I'll show you exactly what's my fault."  
  
"Nat, as inviting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm scared of what Lil will do to me." He added the last part in a stage whisper. It was common knowledge that he and Lily were dating and everyone knows what Lily is capable of when she's angry.  
  
"James, what do you mean it's Natalie's fault? If memory serves it was you who sent those oh-so-delightful love notes to him; supposedly from me. You know, I never did get you back for that. I'll have to think of something."  
  
"Aww Lil, I'm flattered you think of me so much."  
  
"Now now Slick, there's no need for sarcasm."  
  
"Shut up Si. Lil I was expecting some sort of explosion when you heard about those letters. I can't tell you how shocked and dissapointed I was that the Astronomy Tower didn't end up as fireworks for Hogsmeade. I was rather looking forward to getting out of that class for once.  
  
"Does anyone else here realize that that's the second time in 5 minutes I've been told to shut up?"  
  
"Maybe you should take their advice." Remus had just walked out of Professor McGonagall's office as they were passing by.  
  
"Rem, please tell me why I'm best friends with and am dating a lunatic who writes love letters to my arch nemesis just to see me blow up the Astronomy Tower."  
  
By this time they had reached the Great Hall for lunch. They took their usual seats in the center of the table, all six of the Marauders loved attention and were extremely close. Lily and James had been best friends since the cradle and had met the other four on the first train ride. Consequently, that was the (first) train ride Sirius and Lily accidently blew up Snape's compartment. They had met him that day as well and needless to say, they didn't exactly take to each other that well.  
  
**!!BAM!!**  
  
"Oooooh, sounds like someone's lunch didn't like the face it saw today," Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
"Lil," James was grinning ear to ear, "What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, I must have accidently dropped one of those old love notes into Greasy's eggs. Silly me, it seems I left that Filibuster Firework in there too! Oh, I really am so dreadfully sorry."  
  
At the sound of the firework going off the rest of the school started a fast and furious food fight. Food was flying everywhere!  
  
"Lily, you truly are obnoxious."  
  
"Oh James, thanks ever so much. You know why I like to hear you say that?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're next. I suggest you run."  
  
James had barely even leaped out of his chair when the first scrambled egg hit his shirt. He slowly turned to face her. Lily stared right back at him with that all too innocent look in her eye.  
  
"You'll pay for that Evans."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I will, right after you get yours for those notes."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well then I suggest you-"  
  
  
  
**!!SPLASH!!**  
  
  
  
James now had orange juice dripping down his face.  
  
"Oops, it slipped. By the way Jamie, orange really isn't your colour."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes, Slick?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now I run?"  
  
"Now you run."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Soon they were just two more students in a school wide food fight having the time of their lives.  
  
  
  
A/N: I started this this summer, but I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you all like it. It's my first fluff! I'm so proud of myself! Please write me a review so I'll know if you like it or not. Thanks! ( 


End file.
